Belikov's New Assignment
by SammySalvatoreHarkness2
Summary: A new girl transfers into St Vladimir's and at Queen Tatiana's request, Dimitri becomes her guardian. She becomes good friends with Lisa and Rose very quickly. What roll will she play in the events to come? If Dimitri falls for the new girl, will she return the feelings? (Rose and Dimitri will have more of a Older Brother/Younger Sister relationship in this story)


**This story is an AU of Vampire Academy where Dimitri is reassigned to be the guardian of a transfer student who is a Princess from Romania who quickly becomes friends with Rose and Lisa. In this story, my plan is for Rose to be with Mason, Lisa will still be with Christian, and Dimitri will fall for this new princess (Anastasia- Anya- Nicolescu). If you don't like this idea, don't read my story.**

 **I do not own ANYTHING related to Vampire Academy, merely the OC Anya.**

 **Now, let us begin.**

 **Intro**

 _Rose's POV_

I had been back at St Vlad's for all of two days when Lisa and I had been called to Headmistress Kirova's office. When we walked in, Dimitri was standing there like he does and Kirova was smiling at someone who was sitting in a chair with her back to the door.

"Come in, girls," Kirova looked at Lisa and me as she spoke. "I want to introduce someone to you and give you the task of insuring she settles in to our school."

With a small nod from Kirova, the new girl stood up and turned towards us.

"Vasilisa, Rose," Kirova said. "This is Anastasia Nicolescu, a Princess from Romania who has transferred here on request from her father. Anastasia, this is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and her friend Rose Hathaway."

Anastasia gave a small nod as her hello. I took this opportunity to look her over. She had straight, long, blood red hair and bright blue eyes. She was about as tall as I am, maybe half an inch taller. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that when Anastasia stood up, Dimitri shifted his stance a bit, becoming a fraction of an inch closer to this new princess. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed this, but I certainly did. It was weird.

As if on some kind of cue, Kirova brought up Dimitri at that second.

"Vasilisa, I am afraid you have been assigned a new guardian," Kirova said. "Your guardian is Alberta Petrov. Belikov has been reassigned to Ms. Nicolescu."

"Who reassigned him?" I asked.

"Queen Tatiana did, of course, Ms. Hathaway. Ms. Nicolescu is the only heir to a small throne in Romania since her mother passed away and her father refuses to get remarried. Our Queen thought it best to have one of the best Dhampir at the academy assigned to Ms. Dragomir and the other assigned to Ms. Nicolescu. When asked about it, Mr. Belikov agreed to be the one to be reassigned. Now, it is late. You girls go back to your dorms and please help Ms. Nicolescu with whatever she may need."

"Of course, Ms. Kirova," Lisa said.

With that, Lisa, Dimitri, Petrov, the new girl, and I walked out of the headmistress' office.

 _Anya's POV_

Once the door the Headmistress Kirova's office was closed, I turned to Vasilisa and Rose, much to Belikov's dismay because he had wanted to show me to my room immediately so that I could rest before starting to attend classes.

"You guys don't have to help me out if you don't want to," I said and they looked at me. "I'm sure I could find my own way around the school."

"I want to help," Vasilisa said. "You're new here and this school can be harsh for a girl who doesn't know her way around. Rose and I can show you where your classes are and who not to associate with."

"Yep," Rose nodded. "Like Mia Rinaldi. She's just a little crazy."

"And please don't call me Vasilisa. Everyone calls me Lisa."

"I'll be sure to remember that," I say. "And as for calling me Anastasia, I'd be much happier if you called me Anya. Anastasia was my mother."

"We'll remember that," Lisa smiled.

"Anya," I heard Dimitri say from behind me. "We should get you to your room. You have a long night ahead of you, you should rest."

"Alright, fine," I rolled my eyes and looked at Rose and Lisa. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "We'll meet outside the Moroi dorms before first period."

Belikov put a hand on my back and started steering me towards my dorm. Once we were out of ear-shot from Rose and Lisa, I looked at him.

"You're no fun, Belikov," I told him. "I'm new here, I need to make friends. I was making friends."

"You can make friends between classes," he said. "You had a long flight from Romania followed by a long ride to the academy from the airport, you need to rest. And I told you, call me Dimitri. No one calls me Belikov besides Mistress Kirova."

"You're still no fun."

"I can be fun when I want to be."

"I'd like for you to prove that."

"Maybe someday, but for now, you rest. This is your room," he stops outside a door and hands me a key. "Be sure not to misplace that. Otherwise you won't be able to get into your room unless I retrieve the spare."

"Stop being so bossy, it's annoying."

I took the key from him and walked into my room, looking around the rather bland room with my things piled up in boxes. Looks like I'll have to do a little decorating in my spare time. But for now, Beli- Dimitri- was right. I needed to rest because I am exhausted. I wonder how long it'll take me to adjust to this new time zone.


End file.
